


Issues

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Forced Relationship, Headcanon, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Sorry awful title but theres not much pregame Ouma ficWarning: Bullying, not much smoking and In-game personality swap and crusing





	Issues

The most popular, Coldhearted and selfish girl in school, she laughs at weak people

popular because people like to surround her  
One boy keep his distance from her

Until one day

"Haha! Isnt he Kokichi Ouma?" the girl smirk abit  
"Yep thats him, I heard he is a weak kid, i guess one of his mother ex tries to hit him or something"  
Start smoking and think, she gots an idea "Hold this we're going to turn his life around" walking up to him, tapping him on the shoulder; turning around and the girl smirk at him "Ouma.....Man you seem so lonely here why not come with me and sit with me for a sec"  
He stutters his words "no T...Thank y...You"  
putting her arms around him "Ooo come on, My friends won't hurt you not even me trust me" 

"N...No" you pull him with you, forcing him to sit with you "Hahaha! See we wont hurt you"  
smoking again holding him close to you "So do you want to be part of our group"  
He shake his head  
"No.....Guys hold his arm" snap her fingers, the two boys hold his arm down, Ouma was hold down  
she take the cigarette and put it on his arm, he cried out in pain, tears coming out when "SHUT UP! it will sting for a second" pressing it down, pull it away, the boys let him but She held on to his arm"You are now my bitch you got it dont forget it" blow on his arm "(Y/n) dont forget my name or else" letting go of his arm "Now go away im done with you, tomorrow meet me in the bathroom on the second floor 8 shrap" 

The school bell ring, put out the cigarette; putting your hand on his ass "Tomorrow and you better be alone" letting his ass go and walk out. Ouma wipe his eyes "Stupid bitch...." he held on to his books 

The next day 

Walking upstairs and Look, who made it, he jumps abit when he saw you "You made it thats a starter"  
"Wh....Why...Why are we here....W...We have class"  
"Pfft who needs class when you can have fun with my new love" push him the bathroom and lock the door behind 

"Remove them now"  
He looks scared and understood what you mean, takes his uniform off......

Later the day 

Walking home, he look down at the ground  
He cant think straight, he wants to kill himself but something flash;looking up and see 

Danganronpa sign up!  
Sign up  
Sign up sign up! Sign up for the new season!  
Going into the store, he sees the sign up sheets 

Signed

Heading back staight home

She laugh with her friends and see the paper  
"Killing game huh? pfft"  
Sign me up  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In game

My name is (L/n) (y/n) the ultimate (Talent)  
My name is Kokichi Ouma the ultimate supreme leader, Nishishish but im also a lair

Shaking hands

She reminds me of someone......  
She smiles at me  
"(Y/n) kinda a boring name"  
"Hey my mom pick that name" you pout at him  
Ouma laughed "Thats a lie"  
She hits him on his arm "OUMA! not funny and not cool"  
"Well i am a lair after all"  
"You dont look like a liar, You seem like a good boy"  
"Ew thats gross to say" "Huh?"  
"Another lie!" she let out a groan "Ouma!"  
"Nishish!" She grab his arm and "Hey whats that burn mark there?"  
.........  
"It looks pretty bad......Whoever done this to you i will kick some ass" you said  
....... Looking up at him "Ouma?"


End file.
